


El amo del reflejo

by Erzs



Series: Reto Abril [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.<br/>No todo puede ser como lo deseas ¿O sí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amo del reflejo

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Spartacus ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado para esta cosa.
> 
> Advertencia: AU, UA (Universo Alternativo)
> 
> Esto participa en el reto Abril Fanfiquero(?) copiado a Lady is a Tramp. Más detalles al final.

—¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! –Nasir gritaba furioso hacía su esposo. —Al principio comprendí que esta era una afición tuya y aprendí a sobrellevarla e incluso apreciarla. ¡Pero últimamente estas obsesionado! Tu no eres un gladiador y yo tampoco. No venimos de esa época ¡Estas enloquecido! Y no me quedaré aquí a ver que pierdas lo último de tu cordura! –arrojaba las últimas de sus prendas en la maleta revuelta mientras la cerraba con fuerza. —Esta es tu última oportunidad, Agron. –posó sus manos en el rostro del contrario, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Olvida esos sueños, olvida todo esto y me quedaré aquí.

—Lo siento… no puedo. Estos no son sólo sueños. Se que todo esto es real, y tu también estas ahí conmigo… Sí no quieres acompañarme… Iré por mi cuenta -el puñetazo en su rostro fue la única respuesta que recibió. Lo vio marcharse, sin despedirse, sin mirar atrás y supo que era lo mejor. Su Nasir le esperaba.

…

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, el gran espejo a sus pies. Esperaba repetir esos sueños donde era uno de los más grandes líderes de una rebelión, donde era valioso y útil. Donde tenía amigos y aliados reales que no lo dejarían jamás. Donde estaba su Nasir…

—Oh, otro soñador ¿No es así? -La voz parecía provenir de la nada y le provocó un sobresalto. —No te preocupes, no planeo lastimarte. Estoy aquí para ayudarte -empezó a buscar con la mirada, tratando de distinguir el origen de esa voz. —Estoy aquí. En el espejo.

Agron no podía creer lo que veía. Era él, pero con ropas de guerrero, una espada en mano y manchas de sangre en su brazos y torso.

—Esto es lo que te gustaría, ¿No es así? Un amante de la historia… no. Una amante de la sangre. Me agradas muchacho -La voz provenía de su imagen en el espejo. —Puedes venir conmigo, cumplir todos tus sueños. Ser lo que siempre has deseado.

—Yo… -¿Esto era real? ¿Sus sueños serían reales?... ¿Se atrevería a abandonar todo lo que tenía ahora?

—Veo que necesitas un pequeño empujón -levanto la mano que no sostenía la espada y chasqueó los dedos. Una figura apareció por detrás de él, y se acercó, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Nasir…

—Te está esperando, Agron. No querrás dejarlo solo ¿O sí? Solo tienes que cruzar aquí y todo será tuyo. Incluso él.

No dudó un segundo más y atravesó el cristal que se convertía en una especie de plasma a su alrededor.

…

Se encontraba en medio de una campo de batalla. Miles de heridos a sus pies y cientos de guerreros, romanos, acercándose. Nunca en su existencia se había sentido más vivo. Su pequeño amante se encontraba a su lado y le proclamaba palabras de aliento. Su ídolo de toda su vida, el gran Spartacus a solo unos pasos de él.

Quien dijera que los sueños no se cumplían era un gran mentiroso.

—¡Agron! Concéntrate o veremos pronto a los dioses. -Su amante parecía realmente preocupado.

—Ni los mismos dioses me apartarían de tu lado -proclamó dándole un inesperado beso en los labios del cual se separó para entrar en la batalla.

Aun cuando fuera la primera vez en una batalla real, sentía que toda su vida se había preparado para esto. La sangre de cada una de sus víctimas le empapaba y le hacía desear más. Esquivaba cada ataque y respondía con el doble de fuerza. Nada lo distraería de su masacre…

—¡Cuidado! -un ataque a sus espaldas. Uno que no previno. Uno que no espero. Uno que jamás llego.

Rápidamente volteó y de un golpe mató al soldado que osó atacarle. Pero era muy tarde. A sus pies se encontraba el joven sirio, una herida mortal en el pecho

—¡No! -Rápidamente se echó junto a él, tratando de detener la sangre o algo, pero era imposible.

—Te dije -Nasir tosía la sangre —Que debías concentrarte. Ahora levántate, que aún te necesitan. Te amo, y ni los dioses cambiarán eso. -Suspiro su último aliento.

—¡Despierta! No, no, no. Esto no era así -La risa de aquella voz que le había ofrecido el trato resonaba a su alrededor. —Tu, maldito. ¡Lo sabias! -empezó a agitar su espada al aire, hiriendo a varios romanos en el proceso. —Ven y enfréntame, cobarde.

—¿El muchacho no está feliz con su deseo? Pues es lo que pediste, es lo que tendrás. No hay devoluciones, ni cambios. Es todo para ti, y para él.

Su grito de lamentación inundó el campo mientras su mente de dedicaba a masacrar lo que tuviera enfrente. Ignorando lo que acababa de perder.

Olvidando lo que era.

Buscando un nuevo ser.

…

Y en otras noticias, el empresario de la comunidad, Agron Vogts, fue hallado muerto en su casa después de una fuerte pelea con su esposo. Fuentes anónimas indican que la causa probable anotada es suicidio. Más detalles en las noticias de las 6.

**Author's Note:**

> El reto random de los 30 one-shots/drabbles está creado para motivar a escritores transformando canciones en historias fascinantes y cortas.
> 
> Los pasos son fáciles
> 
> 1\. Escribe 30 parejas que te gusten en papelitos y realiza un sorteo. Según aparezcan será el orden en que escribirás los fanfics.
> 
> 2\. Pon tu reproductor de música en aleatorio. Las 30 canciones que aparezcan serán la trama y titulo de los fanfics.
> 
> 3\. Anota el resultado, número de pareja corresponde a número de canción.
> 
> 4\. ¡Invéntate el mejor fic de la historia!
> 
> Reglas:
> 
> *Respetar el orden de aparición. No importa cuan ridículo sea el resultado.
> 
> *No intercambiar el género de uno de los personajes protagonistas. (Si quieres escribir una versión con cambio de género tómalo como otra pareja. Ejemplo: "1. KageHina, 2. Fem! Kage x Hina, 3. Kage x Fem! Hina, etc.)
> 
> *Puedes usar temáticas o Universos Alternos, el chiste es que la esencia de la canción esté ahí.
> 
> Y escogí Nagron, porque desde siempre he querido escribir algo de ellos. El apellido lo robe de un fic y me acuerdo que cuando inicie en el fandom habían varios fanarts de AU's de ambos en la época actual y lo quise retratar. Y mate a Agron porque YOLO
> 
> En fin, la canción es El amo del reflejo de Nostra Morte.
> 
> Saludos~  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
